


14. Genderswap

by loki-on-mjolnir (basalganglia)



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [7]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Cunnilingus, Female Thor, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, Intersex Loki, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basalganglia/pseuds/loki-on-mjolnir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki rewards Thor by magicking him a new body and showing him the things he's been missing out on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	14. Genderswap

Loki was sprawled on his front, humming as he soaked up every drop of affection that Thor was showering on him. Thor was kneading along the muscles at his lower back, diffusing the tension built there—earlier in the evening, Loki had ridden him hard, and for a very long time. When Thor’s hands moved to their next target and squeezed the pert globes of Loki’s arse, however, Loki hissed and drew away from him.

‘Sorry, sorry. Did I hurt you?’ Thor rubbed his hands over Loki’s skin in a way that he hoped was soothing.

‘I’m sore. A lighter touch, perhaps.’

Thor heeded his advice, and Loki gradually relaxed under him again. Nevertheless, Thor could not help feeling guilty that it was he who put Loki in this state. He knew that amongst the numerous things they did in bed—and sometimes _out_ of it—being taken from behind was not one of Loki’s favourites. Though Thor loved the feeling of Loki’s tight arse around his cock, it was not worth the price of causing Loki such pain and discomfort … next time, Thor would have to be more adamant in rejecting Loki’s offer for this. Loki’s quim satisfied him just as easily.

‘Tell me,’ Loki said as he turned his head and glared at Thor with one eye, ‘that you are not thinking what I think you are thinking.’

‘What?’ Playing dumb never fooled Loki, but it did not keep Thor from trying.

‘How many times do I have to tell you that I do not mind?’

‘I do not wish for you to _not mind_.’ Thor continued the movements of his hands, separating Loki’s legs slightly so he could work at his thighs as he said, ‘I wish for you to enjoy things as much as I do.’

‘Norns, please never let that happen.’

‘What?’

‘Granted, our … ah, _usual_ lovemaking might be equally gratifying to both of us. But you will never know how good it is when you pleasure me orally, and your enjoyment of it will never match mine. ’

‘I do enjoy that! Greatly!’ Thor protested.

‘Mmm. Though never as much as I.’

‘Am I really that good?’ Thor teased, caressing the sensitive skin over the back of Loki’s knees.

Loki scoffed. ‘ _It_ ,’ he corrected, ‘is really that good.’

‘Alas, I will never experience your silver tongue that way.’

‘Precisely. So cease your foolish thinking and simply accept that I wish to give, so that I might balance out what I take.’

Loki turned over to lie on his back, and rubbed the foot that wasn’t being tended to against Thor’s side. The gesture, and his words, assuaged Thor’s guilt and unease; it also had the added effect of drawing Thor’s gaze to the place between Loki’s legs. Thor’s mouth watered at the sight of Loki’s plump lips.

‘Then allow me to give to you now.’ Thor caught hold of Loki’s ankles and spread his legs wide. As he descended upon Loki like a starving man presented with a feast, Thor thought he saw a gleam in Loki’s eyes and dimly, he wondered if he had walked right into another one of Loki’s plans. He didn’t care, however. Loki always got what he wanted. Thor ensured it.

  


* * *

  


Two months passed without anything extraordinary happening, save for the increase in the number of times where Thor paid special attention to Loki’s quim with his mouth. This evening, Thor planned to follow their most frequent routine: eat Loki out and bring him to climax anywhere from three to ten times, fuck him into the mattress, sleep. Just as he was about to descend from sucking bruises into Loki’s neck, however, Loki spoke.

‘Thor,’ he said, voice too level for the things that Thor was doing to him.

‘Yes?’ he murmured while pinching one of Loki’s nipples and scraping his teeth over Loki’s collarbone. He was pleased to hear Loki’s breath hitch.

But it did nothing to dissuade Loki from speaking. Loki pushed at his chest so that Thor had no choice but to lean back and look at him. Loki’s eyes were twinkling with mirth. ‘I have made a breakthrough with my seiðr today.’

‘That is … good to hear.’ Thor appreciated Loki’s skills, yes, but was this really the time and place to be discussing it?

‘Do you wish to see it?’

‘I … yes, of course.’ What choice did he have but to agree?

Loki grinned and sat up so they faced each other. He placed both hands over Thor’s shoulders and said, ‘Close your eyes. This is meant to be a surprise.’

Thor obeyed. Immediately, warmth seeped from Loki’s hands to his skin, slowly spreading over his shoulders, neck, chest, and then it rushed through the rest of his body. When the sensation was abruptly gone, there was a sharp intake of breath from Loki.

‘Open your eyes,’ Loki said, somewhat shakily but with a beatific grin on his face.

Thor did as told, but couldn’t see or feel anything different. Perplexed, he asked, ‘What did you do?’

Only, his didn’t sound anything like himself. He frowned. Loki’s grin widened.

He raised a hand to touch his throat. ‘My voice, it—’ he broke off as he realised three things at once: One, it _was_ his voice, but it was of a significantly higher pitch. Two, his beard and the protuberance over the front of his neck had disappeared.

And three, Loki had turned him into a woman.

Thor brought his hands in front of himself to examine them. They had become smaller and the veins on their backs less prominent, his fingers were almost slender and his skin was less rough than before. Then he looked down further and was momentarily taken aback by the sight of _breasts_ sprouting from his chest. They were large, perhaps slightly more so than those of the average Ásynja. His nipples had also increased in size, and were of a darker colour. Curiously, he touched them and was surprised by how sensitive the skin was.

‘Mmm. You look ravishing.’ Loki’s voice shook him from his trance. ‘See for yourself.’ He gestured towards the side of the bed and a full-length mirror appeared.

Thor stood, unable to speak, as he took in his appearance. His face was still undeniably his, but his features were softer, his the line of his jaw less harsh, his lips fuller. Turning around to scrutinise his new form, he saw that the rest of his body was less recognisable: it was still strong, but the muscles were less well-defined. What drew most of his attention, though, was his new curves and the distinct lack of anything visible between his legs.

‘Like what you see?’ Loki had appeared behind him while he was distracted.

‘It is … interesting,’ he allowed.

‘Not good enough. But you will _love_ what you feel.’

One of Loki’s hands squeezed his breast—it was _exquisite_ —and the other trailed low, reaching the coarse hairs that covered the few inches above the apex of his thighs. Thor’s breathing quickened in anticipation and he felt a peculiar tingling sensation in where his cunt must be. But suddenly, Loki pulled away. Thor growled at the loss of his touch—it came out much less menacing than usual—and found Loki sitting back on the bed, smirking at him.

‘Tsk. Impatient as always. Come and sit in front of me.’

Grudgingly, Thor moved towards him. He had every intention of straddling Loki and taking control over this situation, but Loki spoke again.

‘Facing the mirror, Thor.’

Realisation dawned on him. Thor turned so that his back pressed against Loki’s chest and he could see their reflection. Loki coaxed his legs open, and Thor saw his cunt for the first time.

It was vastly different from Loki’s. Loki had blue skin, a cock, and he was hairless, yes, but that was only the beginning of it. Loki’s outer lips were plump and his inner lips delicate, only just visible when he spread his legs wide. Thor, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. His cunt lips protruded from his very centre, the folds a few shades darker than the rest of his skin, and at the top was a bump that he identified as the hood of his clit.

One of Loki’s hands slipped around to fondle his breasts and the other snaked downwards, skimmed atop the light brown hair overlying his mound, and reached even further below. Thor widened his legs to allow better access, and it appeared in the mirror such a wanton gesture that he almost moaned from the sight of that alone.

But then, Loki gave him something that _did_ draw abundant moans from him. His deft fingers went down to Thor’s arse, then back up, over his taint, travelling steadily upwards while spreading Thor’s lips open so that they could see the pink flesh inside. Thor gasped at both the feeling of Loki’s fingertips on his delicate skin and the visual of how _exposed_ he was.

‘Mmm, you look absolutely delectable,’ Loki said, punctuating his words with flicks of his tongue into the shell of Thor’s ear. ‘Do you like your new quim, husband?’

‘I can’t—I can’t tell yet. You’ll have to convince me of the benefits of having one.’

‘A challenge, then?’

Loki roughly inserted a finger into him, likely as punishment for his insolence. But Thor’s entrance was already slick with arousal and it probably did not sting as much as Loki had intended it to. Nevertheless, Loki followed up by slowly massaging his inner walls, making Thor feel a kind of pleasure he had never experienced before.

‘You’re so tight, Thor, like a virgin,’ Loki teased. ‘But then, I suppose you are.’

Whatever retort Thor had come up with was cut off when Loki curled his finger and made a shock of sensation travel up his spine. So this was what Loki felt—Thor now understood why he always wailed with such abandon when he was fucked from a particular angle. As long as Loki would keep his finger in him, filling him and making him feel this magic, Thor did not care what words he used to rile him up.

Loki inserted another into him, pumping them leisurely, teasing Thor with a maddening pace. Thor had grown hungry, now, and it was nowhere near enough.

‘More,’ he demanded—though it came out sounding more of a breathless plea.

‘Needy, are we?’

Despite the teasing, Loki added another finger and moved faster. It felt so good, and he felt so _full_. He heard rather than felt himself getting wetter, for the squelching sounds from his cunt grew ever more obscene. Still, it was as if something was missing and this alone could not carry him to his release. Thor shifted his hips and then— _oh_.

He ground down once more, making his clit come into contact with the base of Loki’s palm, and _yes_ , that electric frisson was exactly what he needed. He abandoned whatever last vestiges of propriety he had in him, and heaved his hips up again and again, fucking himself on Loki’s hand.

Loki, for his part, didn’t mock Thor for his behaviour. Rather, he gave a loud, appreciative moan and rocked his hand back and forth, meeting Thor thrust for thrust. His other hand went to Thor’s breasts, squeezing at them, pulling at the nipples. All these foreign sensations mixed together, coupled with the view of his flushed body in the mirror, lit a spark low in his belly. The fire grew, until it burned, until it became almost unbearable—and then it was as if a dam had broken, and Thor lost himself to pure, unadulterated bliss.

His eyes were squeezed shut, his hands were digging into Loki’s legs on either side of him, and his legs were no longer under his control. Drawn tight, they convulsed erratically, locking Loki’s hand within him, pushing his fingers deeper. Thor’s release went on, wave after wave of pleasure crashing over him until gradually, the intensity of the sensations abated, and his mind became clear again.

He lay on the bed, panting, eyes still closed. When Loki withdrew his fingers, Thor made a faint noise of protest—he wasn’t done, yet; he wanted Loki’s fingers to stay in him longer—but Loki kept his hand on him, petting his quim while avoiding the hypersensitive parts. Thor found it to be surprisingly soothing, and a few moments later, the frantic beating of his heart calmed and his breathing became regular again.

‘So, what do you think?’ Loki asked.

‘It was quite … enlightening.’ What he felt in this female form was very different from what he was used to. He felt as if he understood Loki more, too, as he could now experience the things that Loki did. But more importantly, it felt so _good_ , and he wanted so much more. So he said instead, ‘Though I have yet to experience the great pleasure that you had boasted of.’

Loki snorted at his poor attempt at manipulation, but at least this once, Loki’s wishes seemed to align with Thor’s. In an impressive display of strength—or, Thor would rather prefer that it was because his weight had been halved—Loki picked him up and laid him on the bed properly. Thor played along, letting Loki take control and he spread his legs to welcome Loki between them, raised his arms high above his head, stretching his body for Loki to see.

Loki kissed him on the mouth and Thor responded with enthusiasm, but soon Loki moved downwards, nipping at his jaw—which Thor discovered was much more sensitive without his beard—and lower still, over his breasts, his abdomen, his hips. Then, Loki pushed up Thor’s knees and pressed his lips to Thor’s new quim.

After covering it with light kisses, Loki started to lick his slit from bottom to top. It made Thor’s chest tighten with anticipation; though it felt good, it only served to tease rather than bring Thor any real pleasure. So Thor spread his legs as wide as he could, hoping he could entice Loki into doing more.

And, oh. Loki did so much more. He granted what Thor wished for and gave more attention to his clit, first swirling his tongue over the hood, and then under, licking at the sensitive nub directly. Thor was unprepared for how it felt: that intense burst of sensations was so sharply focused over this one small point of his body, Thor did not know whether to pull away or ask for more.

It was as if Loki could read his mind and knew exactly how to work his body. He eased off the pressure on Thor’s clit, licking elsewhere and but returning to it frequently, and pressed three fingers into Thor’s loosened cunt to give him another source of stimulation. On top of that, Thor could feel the faint vibration of Loki’s moans into his body. To know that Loki enjoyed this too made everything that much better.

Under Loki’s expert ministrations, Thor lost himself to just _feeling_ and his pleasure built once more. As the sounds that spilled from Thor’s mouth increased in both pitch and frequency, Loki fucked Thor harder with his fingers and flicked his tongue over Thor’s clit again and again. Thor knew that he was getting closer to the edge, he could feel how his cunt clenched around Loki and it was as if Loki was trying to pull an orgasm from him from his very core. It was all the overwhelming sensations that he was being bombarded with, as well as the knowledge that Loki was doing this to him, _for_ him, that finally made him come harder than ever before.

Only this time, Loki did not stop even after Thor had ridden off his climax. Loki’s tongue was still ruthlessly stroking over Thor’s clit despite Thor’s protests, and Loki’s unoccupied hand easily caught both of Thor’s wrists when Thor tried to push him away. Thor was overstimulated and he finally understood why Loki sobbed and begged and screamed when their positions were reversed and Thor would wrench orgasm upon orgasm from his spent body. Right now, however, Thor was helpless, just as Loki had been, and all Thor could do was _take_.

Loki curled his fingers within Thor’s cunt, keeping brutal pressure against that spot at the front, while redoubling his efforts on Thor’s clit by swiping his tongue quicker and adding in a hint of teeth. This was torture of the sweetest kind, for Thor both fought it and embraced it. Even he could not deny that he gained much pleasure in this, even if it was so intense that it bordered on pain. His whole body was strung tight, his entire world narrowed down to the sensations Loki was forcing into him. But he was at a plateau, he was at the highest point already and he was strung there, how could he—

But oh, he _could_. Loki had wrapped his lips around his clit and _sucked_ , hard, and when Thor came again this time, his mouth opened in a silent scream as his entire being was ripped apart by the force of his release.

As Thor lay panting in the aftermath, Loki pressed light kisses over his quim and then moved upwards over his body. Thor was thankful that Loki did not attempt to draw yet another orgasm from him—he was always devious and sometimes even cruel, but it seemed that today he was capable of mercy, and refrained from putting Thor through too much, too soon.

Loki’s mouth had now travelled to Thor’s lips, and Thor moaned at the taste of his own juices on Loki’s tongue. He deepened the kiss, chasing the evidence of what Loki had just done for him. When they broke apart for breath, he noticed that Loki was rocking against his hip and he instantly felt selfish. Loki’s pleasure had been all but ignored.

So he wrapped his legs around Loki’s waist and reached for Loki’s cock with one hand, guiding him to his entrance.

‘Are you certain?’ Loki asked him, eyes wide with shock. He had never taken Thor _any_ way before.

But now, when an idea that Thor sometimes entertained in his mind became this close to reality, he was so very certain that he wanted it. ‘Yes. _Fuck me_.’

A sharp intake of breath, then Loki passed a hand over Thor’s lower abdomen, bringing up a brief surge of warmth—Thor barely had the time to start at the implications before Loki was sliding into him.

The stretch burned slightly, but he felt so full, and the feeling of Loki within him was so natural, that this was incredibly pleasant even though Loki had already wrung him dry and he could hardly be aroused any more.

Loki thrust slowly into him, visibly strained by how he was holding himself back, and Thor’s heart ached for him. He had been completely neglected until now, but still he was putting Thor before himself.

‘Faster, Loki, I can take it.’

A strangled moan, and Loki picked up his pace. But Thor wanted him to completely let go of all inhibitions.

‘Come on, fuck me hard. Show me what a cunt is made for.’

Reaching around, Thor found Loki’s sopping wet folds. He shoved in three fingers at once; in response, Loki screamed and rutted into Thor savagely. Together, they soon found a rhythm, so that when Loki pulled back from Thor’s cunt, he would be impaled on Thor’s thick fingers. This continued steadily, Thor drinking in the changes in Loki’s expression and the beautiful sounds he made, while surrendering his body for Loki’s pleasure.

Thor could read Loki like a book, and when he saw that Loki was close to climax—he keened and drew his brows tight—he urged, ‘Give it to me, Loki. Spill inside me,’ borrowing the words that Loki himself favoured. They had their intended effect when Loki’s hips slammed erratically into Thor and after a few more thrusts, Loki’s entire body was pulled into a graceful arc, completely still, and he came with a soft gasp.

Thor gently withdrew his fingers when Loki’s cunt finally stopped spasming around them, and ran his hands over Loki’s skin, coaxing him back to reality. Loki groaned, gradually relaxing his body and ending up slumped over Thor. They stayed this way for a few moments, but with his now-slighter frame, Thor felt Loki’s weight more keenly and his lungs felt somewhat crushed. Loki seemed to notice his laboured breaths, however, and rolled to the side.

Thor winced when Loki slipped out of him—it felt rather odd indeed, and now he understood why Loki always chastised him when he pulled out too quickly.

‘Are you all right? Not too much?’ Loki asked once he was capable of speech.

He was quite sore, but the ache between his legs was the ultimate proof of what they’d done. Thor would keep it as a memento forever if he could. ‘I am well as I can ever be,’ he said, turning around and wrapping his arms around Loki. ‘Thank you for showing me this.’

‘Mmm. Don’t you feel cheated? You didn’t get to come at the end.’

Trust Loki to always act unimpressed at any compliment he received. Thor knew he was only fishing for more, however, and he enjoyed indulging his husband. ‘It does not matter, not when I had the chance to experience your pleasure in such an intimate way.’

‘I sincerely doubt you would still believe your words if you learned how it is to achieve climax with a cock deep inside you,’ Loki said coolly, but Thor did not miss that there was a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

‘Well, then,’ Thor said, nibbling at Loki’s earlobe, which he knew to be incredibly sensitive. ‘You’ll just have to show me next time, then, won’t you?’

Loki’s breath hitched, and then he met Thor’s eyes slowly. ‘We shall see,’ he said, before the smile spread over his entire face.

Thor grinned and kissed Loki, and he was pleased when Loki moaned and reciprocated. Even after they had broken apart and became half-asleep in each other’s arms, the feeling of elation did not leave Thor. He was happy that Loki was so willing to try new things with him, and he could not help thinking about thousands of other possibilities. Yes, Thor thought, as he succumbed himself to a peaceful slumber, they would make all of that happen, and they shall enjoy it very much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, all feedback would be greatly appreciated! Tell me anything you want about what I wrote, and I will be eager to hear it :)
> 
> I am [loki-on-mjolnir](http://loki-on-mjolnir.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
